Sex up in Sex ed?
by Squishyy-Mo
Summary: ONESHOT. England has had no interest in sex ed as of lately and ends up dozing off all the time in that particular class. So what happens when America and France get an urge to wake him up and show him all the things he's missed…? Or try to?  FrancexUKxUS


"…thur…"

Arthur slowly opened his eyes, scrunching his thick eyebrows as the bright classroom light hit his sleepy emerald eyes.

"Nn…huh…?" Arthur mumbled, still half asleep.

He lifted his head a little only to turn it to the other side to doze off again.

"Arthurrrr?" Alfred whispered, cocking his head to the side, observing Arthur's sleepy face. Alfred was sitting to the right of Arthur. The classroom was fairly small, and seated only about fourteen students. The desks were placed in horizontal rows, there being about three rows.

Alfred and Francis, who was sitting in front of Arthur in the second row, looked at each other and shrugged. Arthur hadn't been paying attention in the sex ed class as of lately and neither of them knew why.

The teacher paid no attention and continued showing slide shows on the old projector about parts of the body and how each could be damaged by drug use. The class was mandatory for all students—if it wasn't, Arthur would definitely not have chosen this class.

Arthur mumbled incoherently in his sleep, at times nuzzling his arms or shuffling his legs to be more comfortable. His arms were folded on his desk, and his head was resting on them. His wispy blonde hair was ruffled as usual and his face looked peaceful. It looked like nothing in the world could bother him at the moment.

"Dude, I wonder if he stays up late or somethin'. He never sleeps in any of his other classes! He's missing some good info, too, man. He probably doesn't even know how to _do it_! Ahahaha!" Alfred laughed aloud, thinking of how innocent the poor English boy was.

Francis snickered but nonetheless couldn't help but be worried for Arthur. As much as he despised the smaller boy, he couldn't shake the feeling of concern off of his mind. What was Arthur so focused on that he lost so much sleep? Francis smirked and brought his fingers delicately to Arthur's yellow locks. He rested his cheek on his other arm atop his wooden desk and played with Arthur's hair. It was so soft and fluffy. His round face helped to give an angelic appearance, especially when Arthur was asleep. He was rather cute when asleep.

Alfred noticed this play and decided to poke at Arthur's face. Arthur groaned; he wanted his naptime undisturbed. Alfred giggled and poked at Arthur's right side. Francis looked at Alfred warningly, as it looked as if Arthur was going to wake up.

"Mmh… stop it you bloody…" Arthur mumbled, finally beginning to wake up. He furrowed his brows and brought his right elbow to nudge Alfred's touches away. He had sensitive sides and Alfred's touches were sending shocks through Arthur's body.

"Guys, quit it and pay attention! You're going to have a test on this soon, and if you want to do well you have to take some notes!" The teacher slammed his hand on the chalkboard to draw their attention.

Arthur rubbed his eyes sleepily but nonetheless took out his notebook and pencil to take some notes. The other two responded with an "Ok" but just sighed out of boredom and hoped the class would be over soon.

* * *

><p>The teacher dismissed class but glared at the three toward the back of the room as he left. Alfred looked up at the ceiling and whistled a tune while Francis took out a mirror to check his hair. It didn't seem like either really cared about the class.<p>

Arthur sat in his seat and gazed blankly at the white sheet of notebook paper in front of him. He was too tired to take any notes. The thought of having a test over this material hadn't even crossed his mind at this point. He was just too goddamn tired.

Alfred stood up and stretched. He bent a little backwards and flexed his abdominal muscles as he loosened them up to wake up a little from sitting so much throughout the day. Francis elegantly stood up and pushed in his chair, all the while neatly fixing his blue gakuen hetalia uniform and self-checking himself before turning around to face his two friends.

"Soo, let's wake up lil Artie!" Alfred exclaimed, slapping Arthur's back and grinning like an idiot.

Arthur coughed at the hard impact and hit his face on his desk. He scowled and punched Alfred in the stomach, only to find that his fingers had crumpled under his fist and his wrist now felt sprained.

"Ghgasdfalskdff! God Alfred, what on earth is your problem?" Arthur shot up from his chair and began massaging his hand.

Francis sighed and face-palmed. "Idiots." Somehow, his French accent made the word sound elegant despite its meaning.

"Dude, like you gotta wake up and listen! Whatcha been doin' that's taking your sleep away, yo? Oh, you should probably get that wrist checked out, too by the way." Alfred asked, somewhat concerned.

Arthur jumped, startled, and now seemed to be on edge. "N-none of your darned business, you twit. Anyhow, I'm leaving now." Arthur struggled to hurriedly put his things away and was only able to use one hand to pick up his mahogany-colored schoolbag off of the floor.

As Arthur was bending down to pick up his bag, Francis couldn't help but stare at Arthur's little bum and smirk. Alfred noticed this and began cackling.

"W-what are you laughing at, you fool? Weirdo…" Arthur raised one eyebrow and stood back up to push in his chair.

"You say 'weirdo', too? Haha! It sounds weird when you say it! Guess I'm rubbin' off on ya, huh, pal?" Alfred gave a toothy grin and poked at Arthur's clothed arm.

Arthur withdrew his arm and began to walk around the desks toward the front of the room.

"Where are you going, _mon amie_? Rushing out of class again?" Francis asked, sliding his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Class has been out!" Arthur exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

Alfred and Francis followed Arthur toward the door, when Matthew suddenly opened the door from the outside.

Startled, Matthew jumped in his tracks and moved to the side. "Oh! S-sorry, were you guys walking out? G-go ahead…" Matthew apologetically looked down and held the door open with his back. He squeezed Kumajiro closer to his chest to make way for the three.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked.

"Yeah who is that?" Alfred asked curiously, looking into the younger blonde boy's blue eyes. "Hey, we both have glasses! Haha!"

Matthew sighed and, as usual, was about to answer when France placed his hands on either side of Matthew and pinned him against the door.

"This is… Canada?" Francis said, unsure. He put his forehead against Matthew's and scrunched his face in concentration.

Matthew widened and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to move backwards. He hadn't had physical contact with anyone in a while and this was too much!

"U-um…" Matthew said, trying to form an appropriate sentence. He fumbled around to find a way out.

Just then, Arthur thrust his unhurt arm between Matthew and Francis and pushed Francis's chest away from Matthew. "You creep, quit picking on the poor boy!" Arthur defensively threw his arm in front of Matthew. "What were you doing, anyways? Telepathy doesn't exist, you fool."

"Ohonhon~ what is this? A little defensive, are we, Arthur?" Francis smugly chuckled, crossing his arms.

Matthew looked confusingly at the three and quickly ran down the hall. He had a paper to turn in, but he decided to turn it in tomorrow.

The three watched as Matthew ran away. "Well, I've never seen him before so whatever!" Alfred shrugged and began walking down the hall. The two followed him and they all returned to their homes after some usual friendly quarrel.

* * *

><p>It was sex ed and Arthur was dozing off in class yet again. The class was as boring as ever and Alfred was dying of boredom. He noticed Arthur's vulnerable, sleeping figure again and decided to get Francis's attention.<p>

"Hey, hey. Francis." Alfred whispered, moving closer toward Arthur to try to reach France better.

"_Quoi_?" Francis whispered back, turning his head backwards, his blonde hair tickling Arthur's head as he leaned backwards.

Alfred motioned to Arthur and grinned, wiggling his brows.

Francis caught on and smugly smirked at Alfred's idea. He was up for the fun, especially in this boring class. Alfred looked up at the teacher to make sure he wasn't watching the three of them. The teacher was writing on the board, and didn't seem like he was paying attention to the back of the classroom. Across the room, Ukraine's hand flew up to ask a question. That should keep the teacher busy for a little bit. Ukraine usually didn't know much about anything in this class.

Arthur turned his head to Alfred's direction and rested his cheek on his arms again. His eyes were calmly shut and his mouth was slightly parted.

Francis took the first step and scooted his chair slightly out to better reach Arthur's leg under the desk. He placed his hand on Arthur's thigh and began rubbing his mid thigh in circles. He took out a binder and placed it on his lap to obscure the teacher's vision. To look more casual, he placed his ankle on his knee—his usual sitting position.

Arthur didn't seem to notice Francis's motions and kept sleeping soundly.

Alfred grinned and noticed he had an advantage since he was sitting right next to Arthur. He rested his face on his hand atop the desk and brought his other to Arthur's right side, rubbing up and down his tan sweater vest.

Arthur seemed to notice this time and mumbled something unclear. Alfred began to slide his hand up Arthur's two top layers of clothes and rubbed the warm skin under his hand.

Arthur jumped at the contact with Alfred's cold hand and gasped. His head shot up and his eyes opened abruptly. Francis's sly eyes were glinting evilly and Alfred was grinning toward the chalkboard, acting as if nothing was going on. France reached out towards Arthur's belt and began to silently undo it.

Arthur, panic-stricken, brought his now sweaty palms to Francis's cold ones and tried to remove them from his pants. His struggles were futile, however, since he had just woken up and didn't have his full strength just yet.

"S-stop it, frog! You too, git! What on earth—" Arthur whispered urgently, flicking his eyes back and forth between the two.

Alfred moved closer to Arthur and reached up Arthur's small chest to explore the warmness of a post-sleeping body. Arthur shivered and tried to push Alfred's arm away with one hand while still struggling with the other hand undoing his belt. Arthur looked around, but it didn't seem like any other of the students were noticing what was happening. Arthur blushed and gasped again as he felt Francis's hand unzipping his pants and teasingly palming his rising problem.

"Nn…really, stop it, we're in class!" Arthur whispered, now more concerned than warningly.

Arthur's heart was beginning beat faster, and he could feel his throat drying. His ears were turning red and his eyes were starting to glaze over. He hadn't touched his own in a while and he was really feeling it today; the feeling was most likely helped by the fact that he was being fondled in class.

"You like being touched like this in class, dude? Pfhaha." Alfred smirked, rubbing Arthur's nub, causing another shudder up Arthur's spine. Arthur's nubs hardened at the physical sensations and brought his left hand to his mouth, unsure if he was making any sounds due to the fact that his heart was pounding in his ears, making it hard for him to hear small sounds.

Arthur refused to look up at the teacher; his cheeks were flushed and he was panting quietly. He felt embarrassed for getting so turned on in class.

Francis began to speed up his teasing and rubbed up and down the hardening clothed shaft. Arthur really needed to resist or he was going to wet his pants in school!

"G-guys, stop! Nh… please, I don't want to…not here!" Arthur said in fragments, his voice now shaking as he fumbled around with his hands to try to remove both hands from him. He hated that his body was acting so sensitively right now, but he was still feeling pleasure from the touches. He didn't hate it THAT much, then… but still! Not in class!

Alfred looked to the side at Arthur through his peripheral vision and took in the sight. Arthur was leaning over his desk to try to hide his flushed face. His eyes were fixed on the hands pleasuring him and his mouth was parted more widely—his chest was rising up and down at a quicker rate. Alfred moved his hands down to the skin above Arthur's erection and rubbed the tight skin there slowly.

Francis's mouth was parted from watching Arthur's sexy expressions—Arthur wasn't the only one turned on now. Francis took in the wonderful sight and small gasps he heard as he suddenly reached in Arthur's white boxers to finally pump Arthur's hardness directly.

Arthur moaned but quickly stopped it with his sleeve. His eyes widened and he was beginning to shake. His whole body was hot and his heart was pumping even faster, if that was possible. His cock twitched when it made contact with Francis's cool hands. Arthur slammed his fists onto his desk and bowed his head down, facing down toward his desk. He tried clamping his knees shut, but it didn't really help. His knees were becoming weak from the pleasure and his blood was beginning to rush toward his nether regions.

Francis slid his hand teasingly up and down Arthur's shaft and lightly fingered the slit, making Arthur shudder and quietly moan. He started to rub a little faster. Arthur was biting his sleeve at this point to muffle his grunts. Arthur's reactions were absolutely enticing.

Alfred noticed that Arthur was beginning to buck into France's touches and pushed down firmly but gently on Arthur's pelvic muscle to keep the thrusts down to a less noticeable level. Arthur whined and arched his back against Alfred's firm, cool hand. He was on the verge of release, but he really didn't want to ejaculate in class. Arthur looked around and STILL nobody was noticing what was going on!

However, Arthur spotted the teacher walking slowly towards the back of the classroom to make sure everyone was paying attention. Arthur jumped in his seat and looked back and forth between Francis and Alfred, frightened that the teacher would catch them all in action. He was sweating now and his heart was beating faster.

"You like this adrenaline rush, don't you… What if the teacher sees us? Heheheh." Alfred smirked.

"Guys! Stop, the teacher is walking down the bloody aisle!" Arthur sputtered out as quietly as he could, now more forcefully resisting against Francis and Alfred's touches. He eventually pushed the two's hands away, now way more awake and back to having his muscles back to normal strength. Alfred withdrew his hand and casually pretended as if he had been paying attention to the teacher the whole time. Francis reluctantly took his hand away from Arthur's warm body and locked his eyes with Arthur as he licked his fingers provocatively, winking flirtatiously in the process.

Arthur began to panic when the teacher was less than 5 feet away from him—he still had one problem.

He couldn't zip his pants back up.

Arthur began to sweat; he was getting hotter and hotter by the second, cursing himself for keeping the same pants for years to conserve money. However, he finally zipped up his pants painfully as he felt his hot need pulsing, almost ready to release but suppressed from it. He covered his bulge quickly as best as he could with his shirt and took in a few breaths to calm his rapid heartbeat and flushed face.

As the teacher passed Arthur's row, Arthur held his breath tensely. He became self-conscious and tried to remain as normal as possible. Arthur looked to Alfred and Francis, only to find that they were acting perfectly normal. How could they act so casually after all that just happened? Arthur cursed them for making him so flustered in the middle of class. He vowed not to sit near them ever again in that class. Arthur sighed in relief as the teacher walked back to the front of the class and stayed there for the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>"How dare you two…" Arthur started, holding in his silent rage, "DOING THAT IN CLASS? What the bloody hell were you two thinking in your stupid minds!" It was after class, well after the teachers and students were gone. Arthur put his hands on his hips, scowling at his two idiot friends.<p>

Alfred and Francis didn't particularly care that Arthur was on another mad English rant. He had gotten a kinky handjob, and that was pleasurable. It's not like it was something to complain about. They just stood in front of Arthur, somewhat towering over his smaller figure, and took in his complaints.

"It was fun! Ha," Alfred said, shrugging and grinning like usual. Alfred and Francis had gotten their bags already and were about to leave, until England stopped them to lecture them.

"_Oui_, _madam_," Francis said teasingly, knowing that Arthur didn't like to be addressed as a female.

Arthur closed his eyes and made a frustrated face. He gripped his desk tightly in anger.

"Besides, you were sleeping in class and you looked so vulnerable! How could anyone resist? You could take it that we were trying to wake you up, dude. Don't get so angry, haha." Alfred chuckled, feeling his reasons validated.

"Yes, and if you stayed asleep you wouldn't do well on the test tomorrow." France stated knowledgeably.

Arthur froze and looked up at France. "Wait. We have a test tomorrow?" He grabbed France by the front of his shirt and started to shake him. "No we don't! I didn't hear any of this, frog!"

"Yeah, dude. You were asleep half the time so of course you wouldn't." Alfred simply stated.

France was still feeling a little heated after the handjob he had serviced Arthur with earlier and now believed he had a valid reason to make Arthur do something for him. He grabbed Arthur's arm to quit shaking him. "Since I told you about this and you slept through all the lectures…how about we have a little exchange?" Francis said slyly, moving closer to Arthur and placing his hand next to Arthur's on the desk.

"W-what…you've done enough already! Leave me alone, frogface," Arthur said, turning to his left to face the cabinets across him, leaning backwards in the process.

Alfred caught on this time. "How about we show you what you've missed in class…?" Alfred smiled sexily and dropped his bag on the floor. He slipped off his blue blazer and loosened his school tie. France smirked followed suit and did the same.

Alfred moved closer to Arthur and lightly grazed his erection with his hand. "You're still hard here, Artie…" He whispered in Arthur's ear.

Arthur let out a startled moan but immediately covered his mouth and blushed. "S-stop it, we aren't going to do this again!" Arthur said, though suddenly feeling his painful erection all over again. He didn't want to leave with no release, but at the same time he felt it was wrong to do such things in the classroom.

"Don't worry, _mon Angleterre_, we'll make you feel really good…and we'll guide you through what you missed in the lectures, as Alfred said we would," France breathed hotly in Arthur's other ear. He bit Arthur's ear and began licking the outer shell. Arthur grunted in response and struggled futilely against France. France reached under Arthur's shirt to explore the pale, warm expanse of flesh he hadn't gotten to before. "H-hey, I just told you I didn't want this…! Stop…"

"You don't really mean that, Artie. You actually like this, don't you?" Alfred said, kneeling down to unbuckle Arthur's belt.

Arthur was beginning to weaken at the knees again and had to put his hands on his desk behind him to support his body weight. He really was starting to secretly like this.

Francis removed his hands to grab onto the hem of Arthur's sweater vest. "Here, let's take this off, hm?" Francis purred into Arthur's ear, lifting the clothing up and off. He discarded it carelessly and took off his own shirt, revealing his toned chest and abs. He noticed Arthur's hungry, glazed gaze locked on his body and flexed. "Like?" Arthur snapped out of it and instead looked down, realizing that Alfred had pulled down his pants and was now massaging his backside while sucking at his hard on through his boxers.

Arthur looked away in embarrassment. He wasn't trying to resist anymore, he just wanted his painful erection to be gone. That fact shamed Arthur and he refused to accept what was going on.

Francis sucked on Arthur's chest and massaged his hardened nubs. Arthur's muscles contracted and he let out a moan. "Ah! Mnnh…"

"Hey, King Arthur?" Alfred smirked at the new nickname he chose to give him.

Arthur looked down at Alfred shyly, a little surprised he was talking to him at the moment, but too embarrassed to care. "Wh-what is it…"

Alfred grinned and nudged toward Arthur's erection with his mouth. "I wonder how big you are, heh." Alfred pulled down Arthur's boxers in one movement, causing Arthur to shiver as his erection hit the cool air of the room. Alfred kissed the slit of Arthur's hard on and teased it by breathing hot air before taking it in his mouth.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur gasped, bucking into Alfred's mouth to meet the quick bobbing motion Alfred was servicing his pulsing hardness with.

Francis pouted. He wanted a part of this too.

Francis moved down Arthur's chest to his stomach, dipping his tongue into Arthur's belly button while kissing the skin around it. Arthur's muscles contracted underneath his soft, creamy skin and groaned. Arthur was panting quickly now, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears again as his mouth went dry for the second time today. Francis moved back up and licked Arthur's parted lips. He slid his slick tongue into Arthur's mouth and mingled with Arthur's tongue. He explored Arthur's hot mouth while bringing his hands to rub against his slim sides. Arthur continued to breathe rapidly and every so often moan into Francis's mouth and gasp for air.

"Ah—Alfred, I can't, I'm going to…ngh!" Arthur withdrew from the wet kiss, a string of saliva still attached to his swollen, kissable lips. Arthur could feel a warm feeling pool in his stomach area, like a coil about to burst. Tears began to form in his eyes from pure pleasure. He knew he was going to release soon. Even though he was desperate to release, he didn't want to show it and instead brought his hands to grip Alfred's hair and tried pushing him away weakly. Alfred bobbed his head faster and moaned in the back of his throat to send vibrations down Arthur's cock. Alfred then suddenly started massaging Arthur's balls to drive him over the edge. Arthur let out a choked, wanton cry to the ceiling as his mind went completely blank in ecstasy as he came hard in Alfred's warm cavern. Alfred pulled back a little, accidentally letting Arthur's sperm coat his mouth, lips, and chin.

"Hahah, hey dude, you came a lot…" Alfred brought his hands to his chin to wipe off some of the warm, wet substance. Alfred stood up and kissed Arthur's fluffy hair.

Arthur was panting hard now, slowly recovering from his strong release. He leaned against the desk for support and slowly brought his gaze to Francis's blue eyes. "This isn't what you meant by teaching me what I missed in this class, is it."

Francis unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down to the floor. He stepped out of them and smiled at Arthur, observing his totally spent body. "Well, I was planning on it but… what we're doing is so much more appealing…Ohonhonhon~"

Alfred was now feeling his erection making his pants tighter and decided to unzip his own pants to release his throbbing hardness. He slipped his tie off and moved toward Francis. He whispered something unintelligible to France and handed his tie to him. Arthur was too tired to try to figure out what Alfred was saying.

Before he knew it, Alfred leaned over and took the soft skin of Arthur's neck into his mouth and began to suck on it. Arthur moaned and his face flushed red yet again. Alfred licked his way down to Arthur's collarbone, while slowly kneeling Arthur down to the floor. Arthur's ankles were bound to each other by his pants—Alfred hadn't removed the boxers and pants completely.

Suddenly, Arthur felt one of his hands being tied to the back of the chair, securing his inability to escape. Arthur's eyes widened and he shot a glare up at Francis. However, his glare ended up looking like a needy gaze.

"Get me o-out of this, I can't move…Ngh" Arthur tried struggling against his bind but it was too tight to get out of.

"That's the point, bro," Alfred said, chuckling and stood back up.

Arthur had been too distracted by Alfred's ministrations to even realize that he had been bound to the chair. Arthur looked up with a somewhat concerned expression at the two, he wasn't exactly sure what they were planning now.

Francis's and Alfred's members were already twitching with excitement. The two semes looked at each other and smirked.

"Here, take mine in your hand," Alfred brought Arthur's hand to his erection and helped him start pumping.

Francis's and Arthur's eyes locked for a brief moment, and Arthur definitely knew what they were planning now.

"No no no no, w-wait a second, I—" Arthur looked up at Francis with his big emerald orbs.

His look only excited Francis more. He couldn't wait any longer to be engulfed by Arthur's hot, wet cavern. Just the thought of it made Francis pull Arthur's head closer to his growing need and thrusted gently into his mouth.

"Mmf! Fr—aw, ah…mmh!" Arthur shut his eyes and blushed a deep red. He decided he wanted to get this over with, and started pumping Alfred's erection harder. He started sucking Francis's hard on faster, hollowing his cheeks every time he pulled outward.

"H-hey, open your eyes…" Alfred wanted to see Arthur's glazed expression, only adding to the pooling warmth in his stomach. Arthur reluctantly opened them and looked up at Alfred. His eyes were half-lidded with lust and he was drooling from the side of his mouth; Francis's length was pretty big.

The room was filled with the wet sounds of Arthur sucking noisily on France's erection and the moans they were giving in complete, utter ecstasy.

Alfred glanced over at Arthur's mouth taking in France whole. Francis really looked like he was enjoying it… and so Alfred wanted more. He removed his erection from Arthur's hand, but whined at the loss. He wanted to be in Arthur's mouth, too…

"Move, Francis. I want my turn now," Alfred moved closer towards Arthur's mouth and motioned for Arthur to open up more.

Arthur widened his eyes and shook his head subtly, signaling that he knew Alfred's big(supersized?) cock wouldn't fit with Francis's. Alfred wasn't exactly small, either.

Francis did his best to move to where Alfred's would fit too. Arthur couldn't open up any wider, but Alfred's did eventually fit. They both started thrusting at opposite paces, to not pressure Arthur's mouth too hard. Arthur's teeth would slightly graze their two hard ons every so often, resulting in a tingling sensation for the two of them. Arthur gave up and moaned wantonly, vibrating against their cocks as he deep-throated them. Arthur's gags and gasps for air only helped add to the pleasurable sensations. He sloppily swirled his tongue around his mouth, not sure where to place it.

"A-Arthur…hnn…" Francis groaned, closing his eyes to focus on the pure sensation of Arthur's wetness taking him in. Alfred was also moaning in pleasure, gripping Arthur's hair and thrusting harder into the wet, velvety hotness, flexing his abdominal muscles every time he thrusted. His abs were looking pretty nice and defined~ His short breaths fogged up his glasses, but he didn't care. Francis groaned as he felt his and Alfred's slicked cocks rubbing consistently against each other, now faster, in Arthur's hot mouth—in and out, in and out. The friction was enough to send his pulsing cock to release. "Yeah…just like that, Arthur…mnh!"

Francis came first, moaning loudly, slamming his fists on the desk behind Arthur and pulling out all the way, spurting his thick, white sperm all over Arthur's face, some falling on his neck and chest. Alfred let out a long moan, saying Arthur's name, and came soon after mostly inside Arthur's mouth, enjoying the couple of seconds he had to dominate Arthur for himself after Francis came. He pulled his limping member out, a string of saliva still connecting the two.

Arthur's mouth was still parted for a couple of seconds after Alfred's release. His glazed eyes were still half-lidded and looking in no particular direction. He collapsed onto the floor, shaking, and bowed his head downward, panting for breath.

Francis and Alfred had also collapsed on the cool tile floor beside small Arthur on either side. They all lay in the afterglow of their ecstasies, still flushed a little.

Arthur did his best to wipe off all the cum on his face, feeling disgusted just by touching it. He scowled and growled at Francis. "Bastard…"

Alfred, refreshed, returned to his normal self and started laughing. "Hahah, sorry dude, we didn't teach ya anything but it was fun! You can study tonight, it's finee."

Francis redressed himself and untied Arthur's hand. Alfred redressed and helped Arthur back up to his feet. Francis looked towards the door and by coincidence spotted someone there. Francis squinted and smirked. He winked and blew a kiss to the person outside the glass window. Alfred looked at France curiously, then looked to the glass window. He grinned.

"Hey Canada!~ I remember you this time!" He waved happily to the blushing boy. He added, "Maybe you can join next time, bro. Ahaha!"

Arthur turned pale and didn't have the pride anymore to turn around and acknowledge him.

* * *

><p>The next day, Arthur had gotten no sleep at home again.<p>

Arthur was absorbed in studying all he could in the break time right before the test. He was sitting in the farthest back corner now, instead of where he was sitting the day before.

Alfred walked in and smiled when he saw Arthur studying his little bum off. He walked over to him and whispered, "You ready for the test today? Did you study like a good boy after yesterday's 'activities'?"

Arthur jumped and let out a startled yelp. He hadn't seen Alfred walk in. "Sh-shut up… I didn't get to study…idiot."

France walked in a little after that and spotted Arthur still power studying. He smirked and bowed down to purr sexily in Arthur's ear. "So are you ready for—"

Arthur punched France square in the face before he could ask the same question. "SHUT UP, YOU TWATS!"

~Fin~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Heheh, poor Matthew. :3 (Or lucky Matthew…?) /shot x.x PHAIL AT FIRST THREESOME DON'T SHOOT ME. ;^;


End file.
